Wrath of a Higher Plane
by Krimzon Flygon
Summary: When an ancient evil finds Yugi's planet, he must band together with former enemies to defeat it.
1. Prologue

Wrath of a Higher Plane

By

Krimzon Flygon

Summary: When an ancient evil finds Yugi and his friends, they must band together with former enemies to defeat it.

(A/N: Shinato, for me, just couldn't remain unwritten about. He is one of the strongest monsters known about, and his history, his ritual, his effect; they just drew me to him. I came up with this fic in science class today. It's my first Yu-gi-oh fic, and I hope it's good.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that appears in this fic. Nothing! Nothing! EAT! Hem. Kay, I'm done.

Chapter One

Prologue

Jason Himachi sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had been staring into the telescope at Domino Observatory for what seemed like an eternity.

'_If I nearly die from boredom, I think I can say that this job was to blame.'_ He thought to himself, peering back into the telescope.

'_Nothing…nothing…nothing…something?'_

He stared closer into the lens. Something had appeared in the sky. He pressed his eye into the sight so hard it hurt. "What the..?" He murmured. Suddenly he reared back as he realized what the object was.

"Sir! Sir! You won't believe what…"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the blast that had come from the massive ark that had appeared in the sky, and flames engulfed the Observatory.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, sat back in his seat with a sigh. He was furious. He had given humans a home, and they had repaid him by forgetting him as who he really was, and one had even gone as far as to feature him in a card game! But no matter. He knew what he had to do…destroy the dark ones, and remake the world as the paradise it was meant to be. "The reign of Shinato shall now begin!"

(A/N: Reviews? Questions? Comments? Suggestions? All appreciated. Sorry if it was short, but it's the prologue after all.)


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

Introductions

(A/N: Hey, sorry for the long update. I had a lot to worry about for the last month or so. But now I'm back on track! So here's the next chapter.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Hey, Yami! Did you hear about the explosion at the Domino Observatory?" Yugi questioned the ancient pharaoh.

"Yes. It is very odd. No one knows what caused the blast." The pharaoh responded. Suddenly a big, burly kid stepped in their path.

"Hey! I'm looking' for Yugi Moto. You've seen him?" The kid told him.

"I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi told him.

"Listen, shrimp! A wimp like you doesn't deserve the God Cards. So hand 'em over!"

_Looks like this guy means business_. Yugi thought as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow

_YUGIOOOHHHHHHHHHH!_

Yami grinned. "There's no honor in just taking one's cards. If you want my God Cards you're going to have to duel for them."

The kid grinned. "Fine! I put up Helpoemer, Shining Flare Wingman, and Des Voltsgalph for your Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor, and Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Agreed. Now let's duel!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Now I sacrifice my Giant Orc to summon my Infernal Incinerator!" The kid declared. "My Incinerator increases his attack points by 200 for each monster on your side of the field! And since you have you King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight, that's a total attack boost of 600 points, raising him to an attack power of 3400!"

The duel wasn't going too well for the Pharaoh. He had 2300 life points and his opponent was still sitting pretty at 4000. The pharaoh had two cards face down, and his three knights, all in attack mode. He was facing Infernal Incinerator, in attack mode as well.

"Game over, Yugi! Infernal Incinerator, attack his Queen's Knight!"

Infernal Incinerator inhaled, preparing to spew deadly flames.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Zero Gravity!" Yugi declared. "It swaps the battle positions of all face up monsters on the field. And since your Incinerator is switched to defense mode, its attack is considered null and void! And now it's my turn. I sacrifice my three monsters…"

"Oh no!" The kid screamed, knowing what was coming.

"…To summon Obelisk the Tormentor! And now I activate the magic card, Spare Lambs! It allows me to summon two scapegoats to the field! And now I sacrifice them both, to activate my Tormentor's special ability, dealing 4000 points to your monster!"

The scapegoats turned to see the mighty god's hands speeding towards them. They gave one last scream and were crushed. Obelisk roared as power coursed within him.

"Now attack his Incinerator with Fist of Fate!"

The kid's scream was drowned out by a huge explosion. When the dust faded, he looked at his duel disk to see his life point counter at zero.

"And that's game." Yami said triumphantly.

The kid glared at him for a few seconds. "No…" He lunged at Yami. "GIVE ME THOSE DAMN CARDS!"

Yami sighed in annoyance. If there was one thing he hated, it was a sore looser. Ah well…

"Mind Crush!"

"**AAAAAAAAAAARRRGH**!"

Yugi calmly stepped over the kid, who was on the ground, twitching. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for math."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey, Yuge! What's up?" Joey asked his best friend.

"Ah, a kid came out and demanded the God Cards."

"Uh, oh. What happened?" Joey asked nervously.

"The usual. We beat him, he tried to grab them again, and Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm."

Joey chuckled. "I wonder when people will start to catch on?"

"Hey guys!" Tea Gardener ran up to her friends, followed by Tristan Taylor.

"Hey, Tea." Yugi said.

"I overheard that someone tried to steal the Gods again." Tea said, concerned.

"Yeah." Yugi said sadly. Suddenly the world went white.

"Yeowch!" Joey howled, rubbing his eyes.

"What was _that_?" Tristan asked, blinking the spots from his eyes.

"Uh, sorry guys! It's been a while!" A young teen with long white hair, golden spiked earrings and a camera said.

"_Marik_?" Joey gasped.

"Nice to see you guys!" Marik said. Noticing Yugi looking oddly at his camera, he held it up. "I'm a photographer for the school newspaper. I'm thinking of becoming a professional when I graduate."

"Good for you, Marik." Joey said, wiping his stinging, watery eyes. "But could you try to use a somewhat _weaker_ flash bulb next time?"

"I'll think about it. You know, you never know when something like that comes in handy."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Bon appetite." Yugi said, sitting down in the lunchroom. Marik stared at the tray.

"Aren't green beans supposed to be green?" He asked.

Yugi chuckled weakly. "You should see the Italian Dunkers."

That's when the lights went out. For a full twenty seconds, there was complete pandemonium. Suddenly a bright flash ripped through the darkness.

"AARGH!" Tea screamed.

That's when the lights when back on. Everyone was still screaming and running around. Marik looked forlornly at his camera's digital display, which had shown nothing but darkness.

"Tea! Are you all right? Did you scream?" Yugi asked frantically.

"She screamed right into my _ear_." Joey moaned, holding the side of his head.

Yugi instinctively reached for his deck and shuffled through them. His face fell.

"They're gone."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Flash Assailant approached his boss, Shinato, on bended knee. "The three God Cards, as we agreed." He said. "Do you have the money?"

"Of course." Shinato said. "I'd die before I'd break a promise to anyone. The hundred million yen." He handed the Fiend a portfolio stuffed with money. The Flash Assailant bowed and left. Shinato stared at the god cards.

"With the power of the Gods, I will be able to wield a power no mere human could ever control." He stared at the approaching blue planet on his Ark's viewscreen. "Watch out Earth! The Wrath of a Higher Plane is approaching!"


	3. Doom

Chapter 3

Doom

(A/N: Thank you so much for the review! It inspired me to write more, seeing how I haven't got one since I posted the durn story… And to answer your question, Isis, I saw how powerful Shinato was, I wanted to write an original story, and boom! Anyway, here is the next chapter in Wrath!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Shinato.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I don't believe it!" Yugi said in shock, looking through his god-less deck for the umpteenth time. "They're gone! Just gone!"

Joey sat down on the lunchroom bench with a sigh. "I checked every square inch of the cafeteria! Nothing!"

"Just retrace your steps, Yugi." Marik said, therefore crushing any hope of finding the almighty beasts. Suddenly, Tristan ran into the cafeteria. "Guys! Check out what I just found!"

Yugi's heart leapt…

"Someone's been messing around with the fuse box!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And messed with it was. The metal box was ripped clear from the wall, exposing wires. Yugi looked closely at the fuse box on the floor and noticed something. "Hey guys, get a load of this."

Joey turned away from the smoldering wall and followed Yugi's gaze to a piece of paper on the floor. He walked up to it and picked it up. "It's a business card. It says 'Flash Assailant; Want something killed? I'll kill it.'" His eyes widened in shock. "Isn't Flash Assailant a card?"

He looked right at Yugi, and there was a moment of total understanding.

"_Dartz_."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Wham! Wham! Wham!

Dartz shot straight up in bed at the sound of the angry knock at the front door. Teetering a bit from extreme exhaustion, he staggered to the door. Opening it, he completely missed the fact that Joey was going for his throat. "Huh…hullo?"

_Wham_.

The next thing he knew, his feet were no longer on the ground, and his cranium hurt from slamming into the wall. He also noticed that because of the hand gripping his throat, it was a wee bit hard to breathe.

"Dartz! What did you do this time?" Joey roared.

Completely awake now, Dartz struggled to remove Joey's death grip. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know very well what I'm talkin' about! The god cards gone, a business card with the Flash Assailant on it, and you being the only one besides Yugi who can summon real monsters?" Joey snarled. "I thought you _changed_. I thought you were a _good guy_! I thought…yo, Dartz. You don't look so good."

And indeed, Dartz had gone very pale. Not because of the hand squeezing the life out of him, but a look of fear had taken over his expression. "Joey. If what you say is true, then your planet is in supreme danger. An evil being named Shinato, King of a Higher Plane, has come to this world. He is angry that the earth has forgotten him, so he wants to destroy it. If we are to survive, we must defeat him."

Nobody moved for about ten seconds. Joey broke the silence. "So what's the punch line?"

"I'm…not…kidding!" Dartz yelled angrily, his face beginning to turn blue from lack of air. "Would I joke…about…this kind of thing?"

Joey chuckled. "Well, all right. I believe you. I just have one thing to say."

"What?"

Joey grinned. "I hope you enjoy basket weaving!" He dropped Dartz, who was just starting to pass out. Dartz took a few gulps of air as he watched Joey turn and walk away.

"No! You've…got to believe me!" He gasped.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Lord Shinato." The Flash Assailant said. "We are in firing range. Permission to begin primary attack."

"Granted." Shinato said. He reached for the firing button.

_I have so earned this._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kaboom!

The first explosion rocked the temple, throwing Joey to the floor. "What the…"

Whamm!

Dartz lunged to his feet after the shockwave subsided. "Now do you believe me!"

Blamsh!

Joey whimpered. "I don't wanna die!"

Dartz grabbed him. "If that's the case, let's go! This place is coming down!"

Indeed, the walls of the Atlantian temple began to crack and crumble away. The two ran for the exit, diving out of it mere seconds before the building swayed and crumpled to dust and debris.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"We have a confirmed hit on an unknown target."

Shinato sat back with a sigh. "Excellent. Prepare for phase two…And, Flash Assailant…"

Flash Assailant raised an eyebrow. "Yes, master?"

Shinato stared at earth again. "Just because the Pharaoh is not in the possession of the gods, doesn't mean he isn't a threat to us." His eyes gleamed. "Eliminate him."


	4. Hunted

Chapter 4

Hunted

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Dartz, how do you know about this Shinato guy?" Joey asked the king as the tram sped along the cable.

"Legends were told in Atlantis about the world's creator, Shinato, King of a Higher Plane. It was said that he created the earth and gave us a home. Then he left in his ark, never to be seen again."

"But he has been seen again." Joey said.

Dartz sighed. "That's because of the prophecy. It is said that if Shinato is not remembered as the earth's creator, he will destroy the world and remake it."

"In other words," Joey said. "This guy's ticked because he isn't getting the respect he thinks he deserves."

"Pretty much."

The tram slowed and came to a halt. Joey and Dartz stepped out of the tram. Suddenly, Joey's pocket vibrated and a little jingle played. Joey pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello, Tea? We just arrived at the tram station. Where are you? It does? Okay, great, we'll be right there." Hanging up, he turned to Dartz. "Tea said that the tram station connected to a mall. They're in the food court."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Shinato…Shinato…wait, I've heard that name before." Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he was Noah's Deckmaster." Yugi said.

"Not only that, but he is poised to destroy the world. Think about it! Any second we could all die!" Joey said.

"It's not likely he'll destroy the world just yet. The prophecy said that the King would open the third universe first." Dartz said.

"Yes, Dartz. That's what I said." Joey said. "He'll destroy the world."

"Opening the third universe will enslave the earth's inhabitants, not destroy the planet!" Dartz said exasperated, as if nothing so simple needed explanation.

"Look you…"

Joey didn't have a chance to finish. There was a sharp _zing_ and something snagged on the cloth of Marik's sleeve. It tore through the fabric and embedded itself in a potted plant. Yugi looked at it, and realized it was a tranquilizer dart.

Marik's face was very white. "It tore right through my…"

Yugi grabbed his arm. "Let's get outta here before they try another shot!"

The mall was a typical scene; crowded with customers trying to get to the next store…only one of these customers was trying to kill them! Yugi elbowed his way through the crowd, drawing dirty looks from the people that were shoved aside. Another dart whizzed through the air, burying itself in a pile of sports clothes. Reaching the exit to the food court, the team ran for their lives. Yugi resisted the temptation to turn around. Surely the killer had reached the exit by now…

"Keep running!" Dartz ordered. "If we make it to the corner…"

"_IF?" _ Yugi gasped. There was no cover between them and the corner, which was at least twenty yards away. Yugi suddenly got a jolt of anger. What was he doing, running like this? If he was to die, he just had to look his killer right in the eyes…

Dartz picked up the rhythm change in Yugi's step. "Don't…stop…almost…corner!" He panted.

Yugi looked up to see that they were almost there. Rounding the corner, Dartz gestured for them to stop. "We'll finish it here." He snarled, Drawing his sword, he leapt around the corner…and right into a cloaked figure's fist! With a grunt of pain, he flew backwards; smashing his head on the ground, made a feeble attempt to rise, failed, and fainted dead away. The cloaked being slowly turned and faced Yugi. Reaching into the folds of his cloak, he fumbled with a large pin. No. It was too long to be a pin. Light flashed on the razor-sharp edge of a stiletto. Yugi took a step back, tensing his muscles to run. The cloaked being saw this and dashed forward to attack. Suddenly, he pitched over onto his face; Dartz had snagged him around the legs. The figure struggled hard and broke Dartz's grip, then brought his foot slamming into Dartz's nose. Hard. Dartz screamed in pain, releasing the creature's other leg and grabbing his nose, which was bleeding badly. The man, or whatever it was, got to his feet and ran at Yugi again. Suddenly, there was a tearing noise, and the cloak fell in two pieces; using his sword, Dartz had saved the day again. Joey walked up to the cloak.

"Now to see who you are." He said, reaching down and pulling off the hood to reveal…

NOTHING! The cloak was empty, as if the man had vanished upon death. However, this theory was quickly proved wrong, as something slammed into Marik's face and sent him sprawling. A tall figure stood before them. He looked like a human, but with pointy ears, and somewhat orange skin. He was tattooed, and had an eye patch. In his hand, he held a long knife.

"Who are you?" Joey gasped.

The thing chuckled. "I am the Flash Assailant…and your doom." He vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Joey asked, looking around wildly for the monster. He didn't have long to find out. He screamed as a huge gash appeared in his shoulder, about two inches from his jugular. He fell to the floor.

"Joey!" Yugi gasped in horror. A shadow appeared before him, and he jumped back just in time to avoid a swing from the knife. He dove under the thing's legs and faced it. The thing turned around and swung again. This time, there was no way to avoid the slash. Yugi cringed and waited for the pain. Suddenly, through his closed eyelids, there was a click and blast of red, and the Flash Assailant screamed. Yugi creaked an eye open to see Marik holding his camera, and the Flash Assailant staggering around, holding his eyes. Marik looked at his camera.

"Aww, you blinked!"

The Fiend had recovered and aimed his knife at Yugi again. Suddenly a voice rang out.

"HEY! HOW ABOUT YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

The Flash Assailant turned to see Tea. He grinned.

"Like you, for instance?" He stomped up to Tea and raised his knife. Suddenly he jerked forward, as a broom handle shot out of him. Tea looked behind the dying Fiend to see Joey, holding the other end of the broom. The Flash Assailant stared in shock at the broom, then keeled over, dead. Tea took a deep, shuddering breath.

"That…was gross!" She gasped.

Joey dropped the broom. "Let's get out of here. There may be more of them."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Shinato shook his head in disappointment. "Flash, Flash, Flash. I should have known that someone of your kind would fail me. No matter, however. The planets are almost aligned. In just a matter of hours, I will be in control of time's most deadliest army!"


	5. All Hey Breaks Loose

Chapter 5

All Hey Breaks Loose

(A/N The fifth chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aboard the Ark…

"The planets have aligned themselves!" Shinato declared. "Prepare to open the gate!"

The King of a Higher Plane stood before a huge wall. Nothing seemed special about it, except the fact that it was positively quaking with power. Shinato began to chant in a strange language. When he finished, the wall warped into a gateway!

"Come forth! Come forth, my Spirit army! Your master is here, and together we shall rule the world!"

There was a huge flash and a raven standing on a glowing orb stood before him.

"What do you wish of Yata-Garasu?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I don't get why that thing attacked us!" Joey said.

"He didn't really attack _us_, so to speak." Dartz said. "The Flash Assailant mainly went after the Pharaoh, and didn't bother with us unless we got right in his face."

The team was sitting outside the mall, pondering over what had happened.

"That stunk! If the guy just hadn't had _blinked_…" You can guess who had said that.

Dartz slammed his hand on the bench outside. "Darnit! We can't just stand around and let earth be obliterated! If earth goes, Atlantis goes! I'm the king of Atlantis!"

Joey sighed. "Dartz is right. We've saved the world before. Hell, we can do it again. What do you say, guys? Save the world, for old time's sake?"

Dartz put his hand out. "I don't have much experience at being a good guy, but hey, I'm in."

Tea put her hand out too. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Right behind you guys." Said Marik.

"Let's do it." Said Tristan.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yugi finished.

"Great! Well, you guys have fun!" Joey said, turning to walk away.

"Hey! W-wait a minute!" Dartz stammered. "What happened to 'save the world'?"

Joey turned and began walking backwards. "Oh, it's all fine and dandy for you, but frankly, I'm sick of risking my neck. You guys want me, I'll be under the bed."

A sick silence followed, broken by Dartz.

"TRAITOR!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aboard the Ark:

Shinato grinned as he surveyed the army he had just released. "With the spirit army at my side, no planet will be able to oppose my will! Let the takeover begin!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Tea raged. "All that talk about 'save the world', and he turns his back on us!"

"Hey." Dartz said. "This is _Joey_ we're talking about. If he doesn't fight, heck, it's no skin off my nose. Uh, Pharaoh? Remind me again why we're renting a mobile home."

"We need a base of operations if we mean to fight Shinato."

"But a _mobile home_?"

"That'll be 700 dollars." The man behind the counter said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yugi walked out and opened the door of the mobile home they had gotten.

"Hey, guys?" Tea said nervously. "What's that?" She said pointing to a dark blob in the distance."

"That, Tea," Said Tristan sarcastically, "Is a little something called a cloud."

"That's no cloud…" Dartz said. Suddenly his eyes grew wide and fear seized his expression. "YATAS!"

"What?" Yugi said.

"Get in the mobile home, now!" Dartz ordered.

Yugi didn't have to think twice. He scrambled into the mobile home after his friends. Dartz leaped into the drivers seat and jammed the key in the ignition, starting the engine. He pulled the gearshift into reverse, drove back, and then drove out the exit. Yugi looked out the window, and his eyes widened. What Tea had thought was a cloud was a huge flock of black birds, and they were flying straight at the mobile home! Yugi didn't have time to look for much longer, as Dartz swerved and he was thrown to the floor. Dartz turned to the highway, and punched it. Yugi was thrown to the back as the sudden acceleration, combined with inertia, knocked him off his feet. The flock of Yata-Garasus flew forward. One created a ball of dark energy, and hurled it at the mobile home. The orb hit the ground to the left of the mobile home, and exploded in a blinding flash. The impact of the blast lifted the left wheels of the home off the ground, where it teetered for a few horrible seconds, before it landed back on all four wheels with a bone-jarring thud. Another Yata threw an orb. Dartz maneuvered to the side. This time, the blast was not close enough to knock the mobile home on its side. However, the shockwave was enough to knock the home off course. Dartz wrestled with the wheel as the tires howled in protest. He finally got the home in control again, but had to swerve violently again to dodge yet another force orb. "I've had just about enough of this." Dartz growled. "Ray, come to me now. Destroy my enemies!" A flash of lightning ripped down from the sky, striking the Yatas. They screeched in pain, and shattered into pixels. Dartz brought the mobile home to a stop and breathed a sigh of relief. "And to think those stupid chase scenes look so cool in the movies."

(A/N: So how'd you like it? Look forward to the next chapter!)


	6. First Blood

Chapter 6

First Blood

(A/N: This is where the action really picks up. I have decided to add chapter summaries.)

Summary: Shinato unleashes his army on Domino, and Yami and his friends get their first taste of war.

Disclaimer: I no own 'nutin

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"As was perfectly demonstrated by those Yata-Garasus, we need better weaponry." Dartz stated. "That's why I took the liberty of buying these." He grabbed a crowbar and opened a wooden crate. Inside were a bunch of weapons. Dartz reached in and pulled out a M40-A3 sniper rifle, and tossed it to Yami. Pulling out a MP40 machine gun, he handed it to Marik. He then handed a XM25 grenade launcher to Tristan, and a SPAS-12 shotgun to Tea. "Myself, I'll stick to magic and swordplay."

"Very funny, Dartz." Tristan said. "You almost had me going."

"About what?"

"About daring to fight a God! Shinato is the creator of the world! Do you think we can actually beat someone like a divine being?"

"Hey," Yami said. "We've done it before."

Flashback…

Yami is engulfed by the Leviathan, and the Leviathan turns to dust 

_The Winged Dragon of Ra is sucked into Ragnarok_

_The three Magnet Warriors attack and destroy Obelisk the Tormentor._

_The Revival Jam combo decks out Strings and defeats Slifer_

_The Golden Castle of Stromberg is deleted._

_Jaden's Elemental Hero Electrum destroys Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

End Flashback

"Ahh, yes. Good times." Yami said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Waitaminit!" Marik said in disbelief. "Isn't GX like, five years from now?"

Yami shrugged. Suddenly there is a terrible explosion. The team scrambled to the windows to see an army of monsters rampaging throughout the city.

"Spirit monsters." Dartz snarled. He drew his sword. "Lets go, guys." Reluctantly, Yami and his friends grabbed their guns and leapt out. Marik loaded his machine gun, and then looked it over. "I'm not too good at this. So how do you work this thing any wayayayayayayayayayay!"

Yami dove to the ground in the nick of time. By pure luck, Marik had pressed and held the trigger, sending a spray of machine gun fire shooting all over the place, and sending Marik bouncing all over the place.

"_Release the trigger_!" Dartz roared, lying flat on the ground.

Marik did so and the fire stopped instantly. Suddenly, with a series of thuds, dead ducks began raining from the sky. "Dinner?"

Dartz picked himself off the ground. "Oh, goody. We got their attention."

Yami turned to see a group of Susa Soldiers. One of them held its sword out. "Well, well. It's the pharaoh. Let's get 'im and grab our fortune!" He lunged. Yami raised his rifle as fast as he could and pulled the trigger. There was a blast and the rifle jammed back into Yami's arm. The Susa Soldier attacking him took a step back, staring at the hole in his armor. "What manner of weapon do you hold? What magic have you invoked? I have never seen such power?"

Marik stepped forward. "You think that's something, check this out!" He held his gun out and pulled the trigger. "I hope I can handle the recoil this tiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiyiy!" Yami hit the deck again as a spray of lead shot above him. The Susa Soldier staggered back, multiple holes appeared in his armor. He took two more steps back and collapsed, dead. The other Soldiers stared, then ran at them. Dartz shook his head, and tossed out a card. The soldiers stared, when suddenly the card generated the Seal of Oricalcos. They screamed as their souls were sucked into the sky. Their bodies collapsed. Dartz flicked his wrist and the Seal card flew back into his hand.

"Forgot how fun that used to be." He said. "Lets get to the game shop. We can get your grandpa to a safe place."

Yami nodded in agreement, and cocked his rifle. "Let's give these guys a Domino City welcome."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

By the time they got to the game shop, here were the standings:

Tristan: 37

Marik: 29

Dartz: 17

Yami: 4

"What happened to 'Domino City welcome'?" Joked Marik.

"Oh, sure. _My_ gun can only shoot one bullet at a time! Yours can shoot 200 bullets in 10 seconds!"

"Be that as it may…"

"Shut up!" snapped Dartz. "Lets just get your grandpa to a safe place and get out of here."

"Grrrr…"

"Don't growl at me, Pharaoh. I'm being nice enough as it is."

"I didn't growl." Yami said in confusion.

Dartz cringed. "Then who…?" He turned slowly and came face-to-face…

…with a towering Yamata Dragon. Its nine heads thrashed and flailed, and its eighteen red eyes glowed in anger.

"And now we have to run." Dartz said calmly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Doesn't this thing ever give up?" Yami called after 30 minutes of running away from the dragon.

"Lets just put it this way." Dartz called back. "If there's one thing a Yamata Dragon is known for, it's perseverance!"

"Damn!" Yami swore. "Well, if we're not going to get away by running…" He turned and raised his rifle. "Let's give this guy a workout!" He pulled the trigger and a blast shattered the air. The Yamata Dragon reared back in pain and let out a roar. Marik raised his MP40. Instinctively, Yami hit the deck as a spray of slugs rocketed at the Yamata Dragon, ricocheting off of its scales. This, unsurprisingly, made the dragon very angry. Its nine mouths opened wide in a deafening roar. At the same time, a massive burst of flame shot out of each of its maws. Tristan ran forward and fired a grenade. The two attacks collided and exploded, shoving everyone back a few feet. Yami got to his feet

"Everyone run! It's too strong!"

Marik fired the last of his clip into the dragon, then ran after his friends. Suddenly, in an alleyway, Dartz stopped.

"Go on ahead! I got an idea!" He looked around the corner to see the Yamata Dragon stomping up the street. He scaled the wall of the alley and placed a device onto the wall. He then jumped over and placed the same device on the other wall. He leapt down from the wall just as the Yamata Dragon stomped by the alley. Dartz used his powers to pick up a dumpster and hurl it right at the dragon. The dumpster exploded on impact with one of the dragon's neck, splattering garbage all over it. The dragon stopped dead in its tracks and turn just in time to see Dartz hurl a garbage can at it. The can exploded on the monster's body and fell to the ground. With a furious roar, the Yamata Dragon tore at Dartz, who turned and ran out of the alley. He turned back to see the dragon running right at him in the middle of the alley. Dartz pulled a button out of his pocket and pressed it.

KABOOM!

The two det mines Dartz had set on the wall in the last paragraph went off with an earth-shaking explosion, singing three of the Yamata Dragon's heads. It roared in pain, but was silenced when the two old buildings that made up the alley groaned and collapsed on top of the dragon, burying it under nearly 20 tons of bricks, concrete and steel. Dartz let out a sigh of relief, then went to find his allies.

(A/N: So how'd you like it? Chapter 7 will be up soon, (I hope), and I hope it's as good.)


End file.
